


Shaken

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Fix-it fic. Someone being at the hospital with Ginny. 110 Compliant.





	

Mike couldn’t take it anymore. He had gotten home less than an hour ago, and had changed into a tee and sweats but he couldn’t take the waiting anymore. His mind wouldn’t quiet no matter what he did. It was another ten minutes before he cracked, grabbed his Padres zip up hoodie and a pair of ratty trainers was back in his car.

The drive to the Sports Medicine and Orthopedic Center felt impossibly long despite it being barely a twenty-minute drive. Once he had arrived though, he found he couldn’t get out of the car. Mike continued to sit in the driver’s seat, his hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel as he stared sightlessly out the windshield.

A litany of thoughts littered his mind. What if the injury was bad? What if it was career ending? Why didn’t he listen to Blip when they were all in Al’s office? What if this was all his fault? What if Ginny thought this was his fault? What if Ginny hated him? The final thought was what caused his mind and body to stall. Mike knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it, if any of them were true but it would kill him if Ginny looked at him with hate and regret in her eyes.

Stop.

Mike’s first clear coherent thought was to stop. He just had to get up. Get out of the car and get to Ginny. Yet his body remained unmoving in the driver’s seat.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

With a growl, he finally moved. Mike threw the car door open, slammed it shut behind him and jogged across the parking lot. Suddenly he was in the quiet of a beautifully appointed reception area of the hospital. After a brief exchange, he was on his way again to Ginny Baker’s room.

The door was open, it was only after a brief hesitation that he stepped into the private room.

“Lawson?”

Mike froze at the sight of Ginny in the hospital bed. Her hair was down, she was in a hospital gown and looked impossibly small. The recriminations began to filter through his mind once more. Ginny was taken aback at the sight of Mike in her hospital room. There was no way around it, the man looked a total mess. He stood at the foot of her bed in a pair of sweats, the rattiest trainers she had seen in a while and his Padres hoodie. His hair and beard were mused, as if he had been constantly dragging his hand through them. His eyes wide and heavy with worry.

“Lawson,” she whispered uncertainly.

“I’m sorry,” he said pitifully.

Ginny shook her head and looked at him in confusion.

“I’m so sorry. This is my fault. Blip tried to say that you had reached your limit this season but with everything going on… I didn’t want to listen. I truly thought you had more in you – “

“C’mon Old Man, it was the guy who did a cheap hit with a bunt that did this to me – “

“No! I mean yes, ultimately but it was me. Oscar asked me if he thought you should be done and I told him no way. I also can’t stop thinking about you, about what happened and about us. I know what you said. I know that you said while we’re teammates nothing can happen and I get that but I can’t stop thinking… about everything! And I – “

“Mike!”

At that Mike finally froze. His whole body tensed as his breath caught in his throat.

“Come here,” she said softly.

Mike hesitated.

“Come here,” she said again, just as softly.

He shuffled over to the right side of the bed and gingerly sat down beside her. Ginny then reached out toward his shoulder, to pull him down for a hug. Mike tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

“They’re pretty sure it’s a sprain. In a little while they’re going to take me in for an MRI, just to be sure. It looks like I’ll have to rest it and then do a ton of physical therapy but I should be good in time for spring training. Now as for us… I agree we should talk about it but for right now all you need to know is that I’m okay, you’re okay… we’re okay.” She whispered softly into the shell of his ear.

The tears he didn’t know he had been holding at bay began to silently slip down his cheeks. Mike sniffled and nodded in response. Ginny then pressed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear before she snuggled as close as she could with the use of only one arm. Mike tightened his embrace in response.

They were okay and for right now that was enough.   

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Mike to be at the hospital with Ginny so this was an easy choice to make. Hopefully this healed a few hearts out there. This hiatus is going to be rough! [I say hiatus because we HAVE to get a season 2!]


End file.
